You Were All That Mattered
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: It has been a year since that dreadful night below the Opera. Lonely and full of guilt, Christine is unhappy in her marriage. After an unexpected event, will she be reunited with the only man she ever loved? EC
1. Prologue

Alright, after a three month hiatus from my other story, I have returned to writing. This just kind of popped into my head. Anyway, this is just the prologue, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

**You Were All That Mattered  
Prologue**

"Are you alright Christine? You seem a little tired. Are you feeling well?"

Christine turned away from the window to face her concerned husband. Where she had once been a beautiful young prima donna, she was now a shell of that former self. Her skin was pale; her long curls pushed back into a messy chignon. She was dreadfully skinny. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips formed a thin line of weariness and exhaustion. The sparkle in her eyes was no more. She looked to be a woman in her late twenties, not the girl of eighteen that she was.

"Yes, of course, Raoul. I'm fine," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Alright, Little Lotte. I'll leave you alone to rest. Would you like Cècile to bring you up a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, please, just go…" she trailed off as she turned to stare out the window again.

He left, his head hung in defeat.

It had been one year ago today…

A whole year since she had left her Angel of Music an alone and broken man. Guilt and sorrow wracked her mind daily, willing her never to forget her mistake. And a mistake it had been. She realized that now, although it was much too late. She was married and now a vicomtess, living in a world she neither belonged to nor wanted to be in. She had been so confused that night below the Opera, and when her Angel had yelled at her to go, she took the easy way out and listened to him. In all her confusion and naivety, she had allowed Raoul to be the rescuer, though in actuality she had rescued him from his demise, and whisk her off to the safety of his grand mansion and fancy lifestyle. She had allowed him to set a quick wedding date, thinking that it would exorcise her ghosts. But it hadn't. She realized now that it was her Angel of Music that she really loved. Her wedding night only proved it. He had been tender, akin to his personality and temperament. And although she cared for Raoul, it was more of a sisterly love than dark passion she felt for her former tutor. And now it was too late.

She had been mildly content in the first few months of her marriage. As the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Chagny, they attended many soirees weekly. She was able to exercise some power as a new mistress of the household, though since she had become sickly and weak she was mostly secluded to her room.

It had been the fourth month of their marriage when Christine discovered she was pregnant. When she conveyed the news to her husband, he had thrown a large celebration in honor of their heir-to-be and the love of his life that carried him. _Him._ Of course it was to be a _he_, for what good would a girl do to carry on the family name and honor, not to mention fortune? It was all Raoul talked about, the oncoming arrival of his little Phillipe. Christine had almost come to resent the child that lay in her womb, and hoped it to be a girl. She had always wanted a daughter. It had only been a few weeks ago that she had lost him. She woke up in the middle of the night with a large pain in her lower abdomen. The doctor was sent for, and Raoul prayed feverishly for the babe's health. But through the pain she had felt strangely empty. And she knew then that she had lost her baby.

Though there had not been an actual funeral since the child had not come to term, Christine had gone into mourning, dressing in ugly black gowns without corsets. Raoul had been utterly heartbroken, but tried to keep his spirits up for his wife. "It'll be alright, Christine. We can try again soon. We'll have another, don't cry," he had said, trying desperately to comfort her. But he was wrong. She could not have another. She felt barren and old, as if all the life she had in her had been drained out with her unborn son. She had secluded herself from society and her daily life, spending all her time in her room or in the library. Now she sat at her window, watching the leaves blow in the wind.

Mon Dieu, she thought, what a sad sight she was. Weak, unhappy, mother to a dead child, married yet in love with another man. A man whose name she did not even know. A man she had left alone and in anguish.

And with those thoughts she drifted into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter One

A new chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews!

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter I**

Christine opened her eyes. The sun streamed in through her window in all of its golden glory. She gave a sigh of contentment, realizing then how young and wonderful she felt. It was if all her inner-conflict had melted away. She felt strangely hopeful and a burst of excitement coursed through her body. This was certainly different from how she had been yesterday!

Glancing around the room she noticed some new pieces of furniture. Her armoire was strangely larger, and there were new sheets on the bed, made of the finest silks in all of Paris. There was also a new mirror in the corner of the room. A mirror that looked oddly familiar. Could it be...?

Christine sprung off the window seat and moved closer to examine it. She almost fell over in shock as she realized that this was indeed the mirror from her old dressing room. The mirror that had led to her Angel of Music. How had it come to be in her room?

She pressed her palms against the glass, gazing at her youthful reflection. She moved her hands to the side of the mirror and gasped as she felt the mechanism that would open it. But it wouldn't open anything, would it? The mirror only led somewhere in the Opera House, it would lead nowhere in the Chagny mansion. She cautiously triggered the mechanism and was astounded as the mirror swung open, revealing a short passageway to a brightly lit stairwell.

"C'est impossible!" she muttered as she took in the sight before her. After taking a moment to recollect herself, she turned opened her bedroom door. Upon hearing no evidence of anyone awake in the household, she locked the door and summoned up her courage. She lit a candle and proceeded into the secret passageway behind the mirror.

Her heart pounded as she climbed the stairwell. For a moment she imagined she was once again on stage at the Opera, mounting the stairs as she performed the Phantom's opera, _Don_ _Juan Triumphant_. She remembered every detail of that performance, from the tone of his voice to the way the fire made his skin glow, to the feel of his rough hands as they caressed her skin, causing electricity to course throughout her body.

She pushed these thoughts away, allowing her curiosity to consume her once again. At the top of the stairwell was a little door. She stopped to stare at it, some of her bravery melting away. For a moment she considered running back to the safety of her room, but something inside her pushed her to open the door, so she did.

It was a tower, and from the single window she could tell she it was a very tall tower indeed. The room however was lavishly decorated in the finest furnishings and décor the City of Light had to offer. A large divan sat in the corner to her left, and the room was lit by massive candelabras. Blood-red roses filled the room, and she was just beginning to think it strange when she noticed the grand piano on her right, almost completely hidden from her view.

She walked towards it, her mouth slightly open in anticipation. She was just a few feet from it when she stopped dead in her tracks.

For there in front of her sat the legendary Phantom of the Opera, staring back at her with the smirk she knew all too well plastered upon his masked face.


	3. Chapter Two

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter II**

Christine blinked. No, it couldn't be...

"Ah, Madame Vicomtesse," Christine flinched as he spat out her title in obvious disgust, "so you have finally decided to grace me with your presence."

"Angel, I-"

He lunged at her, stopping a mere three inches from her frightened face. His intense blue-green eyes bore a hole into her very soul.

"I, Madame, am no angel! Surely you remember at least that when you left me for your precious Vicomte!"

"Well then, what shall I call you?" she replied evenly.

"Madame Giry once called me Erik. You may call me that if you wish". He turned away from her, his face clouded with some memory of the past.

She wet her dry lips before testing the name of her beloved. "Erik... Erik, why are you here?"

He turned around and she couldn't help but stare. He was incredibly handsome. Dressed in a black overcoat and black slacks, with a white ruffled shirt. He had on a dark green waistcoat and a black cravat. He wore his usual spotless white mask and his skin look as if it had been kissed by the sun. Her heart beat faster.

She had remembered him as being quite handsome; that was no lie, for the deformity had never been a problem for her. Even when she had ripped the mask off in his lair all those months ago, she had not been frightened or disgusted by it. It was Erik's sudden mood change, not to mention him shoving her to the cold stone floor that caused her to shed tears. For even though she had only just discovered he was indeed a man and not an angel, he was still a very important part of her life. And she did not want to lose him, as she had in the end.

"Why am I here? Mais bien sûr, it should be obvious".

She searched his eyes, obviously not understanding what he was saying.

"I've come to claim what is mine, Madame Vicomtesse. You are mine; you do not belong here with the Vicomte. You are my muse; without you I cannot compose. You should never have left me. And now I will whisk you away and we shall spend the rest of our lives with music. Tell me, Madame, how long has it been since you were allowed the small liberty of music?"

Her mouth was dry again. Music, oh how she missed it! It was true; she had not sung even a scale since that fateful night. Raoul had simply not permitted it, for fear of reminding her of the monster he had apparently worked hard to save her from. Not that she hadn't already been thinking of him; for he had always been inside her mind. That had never changed.

"A year," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

Erik's face filled with rage. "The Vicomte's orders, I presume? Of course, he wouldn't want you to sing. Idiot boy, does he not know that your very soul burns with music?"

Christine shuddered at his choice of words. Erik noticed and once again, his face hardened.

"Well, Madame. It was your choice after all; a life without music, a life without your soul... all for the prize of a Vicomte on your arm and in your bed," he spat at her.

His unmasked cheek was met with her hand.

"How dare you! How dare you talk to me like that! Do you not know the pain I've suffered everyday for a year? Expected to be the perfect lady, not allowed the small liberties of singing or even dressing myself! Expected to bear male heirs as soon as possible, for nothing else is acceptable! Music was my life, Erik! Without it, I can't eat, I can't sleep. I've barely been alive for an entire year! Do you know why, Erik? Because I gave you my heart. I gave you my soul. That night, standing in the lake. I didn't kiss you because I pitied you. Pity is one thing you've never had from me. I didn't even do it to free Raoul. I did it because I realized that I was meant to be with you for the rest of my life! I never wanted to leave that night! I didn't leave, you made me go! You yelled at me to leave you! God knows why, but you did. And being the naïve girl I was, I listened. Believe me, Erik. I would have never left had you not told me to. I love you! Yes, it's true, don't give me that look. I love you with all of my heart, since the moment I first heard you sing! My heart is your's, along with my soul. Mon Dieu, how I love you!"

She rushed forward, her arms locking around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Erik stood completely rigid, still in shock from her blatant confession.

It only took a few seconds before his arms made their way around her waist, his mouth crushing to her's.


	4. Chapter Three

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter III**

Christine almost swooned at the emotion in Erik's kiss. He completely consumed her; the way his masculine scent made her heart beat faster, the way his hands tangled in her curls, the way his velvet tongue made its way across her bottom lip. She briefly wondered how she had ever been away from this man, before relinquishing all thought in the heat of that moment.

For indeed, it was only a moment before he pushed her away, moving to the other side of the room.

"Why? Why must you torment me like this?" he spoke, his voice unusually thick.

"Erik! I love you! Do you not believe me? Do you not understand that my heart beats for you and you alone?"

At this he turned around.

"Oh, really? And what of your husband, _Madame_?"

His eyes searched hers for any sign that would give her doubt away. He found none, for her eyes were clear as she replied.

"I do not love him. I care for him as a sister would her brother. I was wrong to marry him. And if you will allow it, I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you. Please, let me prove my love to you!"

She approached him swiftly and pulled his lips to hers.

Again, he broke away, tears streaming down his face.

"_Christine_… oh my angel, my darling. Do you really mean it?"

He was almost childlike in his behavior as he slumped to the floor. Christine kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head to rest upon her chest.

"Yes, my darling Erik. With all of my heart and soul."

They sat like that for at least an hour, as he relieved his life's worth of tears, a burden she gracefully beared with all the love in her heart.

Finally he stood up and walked to the grand piano. He sat down and allowed his slender musician fingers to rest upon the keys. Christine made her way over to him, realizing how little she knew about him. At this she immediately blushed, and shyly sat beside him.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, "do sing me a song! It has been so long since you've sung for me!"

He smiled. "Which one shall I play, ma chéri?"

At her request, he began to sing a lullaby he had first sung to her in the early days of their lessons. She closed her eyes, letting his voice consume her. It was as if nothing had ever come between them.

Suddenly Erik stopped. Surprised, Christine opened her eyes and looked over for an explanation. Erik was completely still, obviously listening to something. And then Christine heard it too. Someone was coming up the stairs!

"Quick, Erik! You must hide! If Raoul catches you he will surely kill you! Hurry!" Christine made a leap for the door in an attempt to slow the unwelcome visitor from entering the cozy room.

Erik chuckled. "I highly doubt that will happen. Your husband is no match for me.I would kill him before he even had the chance to see me!"

Christine turned around horrified.

"Erik! You mustn't say things like that! Now please, hide!"

He obliged, concealing himself in a hidden passageway behind another mirror, located next to the piano.

And just in time, for at that moment the door slammed open and the Vicomte de Changy ran in, his face contorted in rage.


	5. Chapter Four

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter IV**

"CHRISTINE! There you are! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing up here?"

He moved towards where she sat, his figure towering threateningly over her.

"Raoul... please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... it's just that... the mirror... and I couldn't help it... I'm sorry!" she spoke timidly, terrified to be in his presence.

Raoul rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm harshly.

"Enough with your damn excuses! You are not allowed to be up here, I don't know how you found it. You're coming with me!"

He pulled her to standing position, flush against his body before turning to drag her through the door. Christine cried out as he yanked her up, leaving a largebruise on her left arm.

"Raoul! Please let go, you're hurting me!"

"It would be in your best interests to unhand her now, Monsieur," a low voice rang throughout the room.

Both Raoul and Christine turned around, the Vicomte's mouth hanging open in astonishment.

There stood Erik, his tall dark figure leaning against the wall.

"Why, you monster! What the hell are you doing on my property! You're supposed to be dead!"

"I said unhand her!"

He stepped forward, drawing a sword from what appeared to be nowhere.

"She's my wife and I'll do with her what I please!"

And with that he threw her to the ground before drawing out his own sword. Christine, surprised as she fell, hit her head. Erik's face was the last thing she saw before it went dark.

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong, Monsieur. Christine belongs to me and only me. And now I've come to take her home."

"Wrong again, Phantom! She is home, and I'm not going to let you try and take her from me again, you disfigured monster!"

Erik chuckled at this before lunging forward. His sword made slight contact with the Vicomte's cheek, leaving a long scar down the side.

"Looks like you spoke too soon; for you, Sir, are quite on your way to looking like a monster yourself!" Erik spoke, obviously amused.

This understandably made Raoul quite angry. He lunged forward and they began fighting their duel, as Christine lay unconscious by the door. It only took about three minutes before Erik disarmed him. He cut Raoul up a little before hitting him over the head, leaving him unconscious as well.

It was then he noticed Christine. Hurrying to her side, he tried to wake her up and failed. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he lifted her in his strong arms and stood up. Glancing back at the unconscious Vicomte, he smirked. What an amusing day, he thought, before turning and fleeing the room.


	6. Chapter Five

Alright, now I haven't really been doing review responses, but I thought I would take the time to respond to this one, since she obviously begged for it.

Tathiela - So you don't even bother to read it before completely flaming me? I had the decency to read your entire little rant, so listen up. I never said which version this story was based on. For you information, it is mostly based on the 2004 film, keeping in mind that Gerard Butler was in that. Now, it is quite obvious to most people that Gerard Butler happens to be a very handsome man. Judging from your profile, you seem to think so as well. The deformity in the movie was not nearly as bad as it was made out to be, I found it hard to believe that Christine really thought him a monster only because of his deformity.God forbid someone finds Erik handsome! I know I am not the only author on this site to describe him as such, so I don't know why you even bother pointing this out. In describing him, I gave him a slight tan as to not be entirely pasty. I have never read the book and any use of the name Phillipe is pure coincidence. Phillipe is a french name and the setting happens to be in France, so is it some wonder that I apparently am not able to use the name Phillipe in my own fanfiction? Even if Raoul's brother died, he was never mentioned in the movie. I believe his parents were still alive in that one, and are in this fiction. Which would mean that Raoul and Christine are indeed the Vicomte and Vicomtess de Changy. As for your problem with the plot... Yes that part is a little weak right now, but that's only because I'm building up to a few plot twists before a final twist that makes you rethink the entire fiction. So there are the answers to your little criticisms. Feel free to stop reading for fear of something not being exactly as it was in the book.

To all my other reviewers - Thanks a lot. It's really nice to see all the reviews in my inbox and that you are all enjoying this. Stick around, it'll get a lot better soon!

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter V**

Christine snuggled deeper into the velvet warmth that surrounded her. She was very warm and comfortable, having had the best sleep of her life. Wait... her bed at home was silk, not velvet. Where was she?

She opened her eyes. Glancing at her surroundings, she realized she was in her bed in Erik's lair. Oh how she had missed it! Her room was the exact same as it had been; it was as if no one had dared entered since she had left. But of course Erik wouldn't have gone in here. Just as Erik was entering her thoughts, he entered her room with a tray.

"Christine! You're awake! How are you feeling, little sparrow?" his beautiful voice was tender and concerned.

"Much better," she replied, blushing under his stare.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad. Here, drink this. It'll help the headache".

He handed her a cup, which she drank enthusiastically. He smiled as he settled himself next to her, lost in his thoughts, one hand unconsciously stroking her curls.

She smiled and set her cup down on the nightstand, feeling absolutely content. Mon Dieu, she thought, it has been a long time since I have felt this happy!

Suddenly it all flowed back to her.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, startling him from his thoughts. "What happened to Raoul? You didn't kill him did you? Please say you didn't kill him, I don't know if I can handle that on my conscious..." she turned to him, eyes wide.

"No, my dear," he said, gently massaging her shoulder. "I did not kill him, though he deserved it. I just taught him a little lesson. He should be waking up from a nice sleep right about now." He chuckled, remembering how he had left the Vicomte in the secret tower.

"Oh Erik, thank you for rescuing me. Now you're my handsome knight in shining armor!" she squealed excitedly.

"I am hardly a knight, Madame, much less handsome," his tone was somber and he seemed to be brooding.

"Au contraire, Monsieur," she whispered, bringing his mouth to hers.

And after a lovely afternoon of talking, teasing, and 'making up', Erik and Christine fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the angry crowd making its way to the bottom levels of the Opera House.


	7. Chapter Six

Alright, another chapter up. Hopefully it's a bit longer than the last. I seem to be incapable of writing super-long chapters, sorry! I would also like to apologize for the outburst in the last chapter. I can take constructive criticism, but there was only one constructive comment in that long review (the part about the plot), and it was hardly a polite one. There should be about one more chapter after this. You'll probably hate me at the end of this one, so I'm apologizing in advance! Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome!

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter VI**

Christine was very warm. She knew this time where she was, safe in Erik's lair. She reached over to move closer to him, only to find a pillow. She opened her eyes. He was gone.

Fear seized her heart as she crept out of bed. She found a robe and put it on over her thin chemise. Creeping around the bed, she exited the room in search of her beloved.

As soon as she entered the main dwelling area she found a bouquet of roses on the floor. She smiled; Erik was so good to her. As she inhaled their scent she noticed a small pool of red liquid where the roses had been. She bent down to examine it closely, deathly afraid of what it meant. And it was exactly as she suspected - blood.

A scream died in her throat as she looked up. There by the organ, sat Erik. His hands and feet were bound. There were some similar red stains on his shirt and face. He looked in her direction then, warning her with his eyes.

She heard a sound behind her and turned, her eyes open wide in surprise.

Raoul stood before her, grinning wickedly, mask in hand.

"So you thought you could leave me, Christine? And for this monster none-the-less!"

He walked to Erik and kicked him in the stomach. Erik groaned and fell over.

"Take a good look at your beloved Phantom, my dear, for he will be gone soon. And after I finish him off, it's your turn. For you have been a naughty girl, and I must punish you! You will learn to obey me and in turn will never leave me again!"

"NO!" she screamed.

Christine lunged forward, falling to her knees beside Erik. His eyes were closed; he had lost a large amount of blood. Her tears fell upon his face as she leaned down to whisper to him.

"Oh mon ange, my beautiful Angel of Music! I love you! Don't leave me! Stay with me, Angel. Listen to my voice, follow my voice. I love you! Don't give up yet!" she stifled her sob with her hand.

"Well look at this... the beauty has fallen under the beast's spell once again. Well, darling, it's time to end this once and for all!"

He raised a dagger high into the air.

"Raoul, NO!"

Christine used all the force she could muster up and shoved into Raoul. He tripped and fell hard on the cold stone floor, unmoving.

Just then Erik made a small noise in his throat. He was trying to speak but was having much difficulty.

"Shh, mon ange. Don't try to speak. Everything's going to be fine now. Raoul is dead, Erik. He fell upon his own dagger. We are free at last," she leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

His eyes moved in recognition of her voice and he tried once again to form a sentence.

"Erik, don't overwork yourself. You are terribly injured; here let me go get some water and cloth to clean you up".

She moved to get up, but was stopped by his hand on her robe. There were tears in his eyes as he tried once again to speak, getting weaker by the moment.

"_Christine_," his voice was ragged and barely above a whisper. "_Christine_, I... I love you. Thank you."

His eyes closed briefly and her tears fell upon his face once again as she leaned over him.

"Erik, don't _do_ this. I love you too much to lose you now! Please, _bien-aimé_, you will get better. Oui, you will. And we shall get married and live happily here for the rest of our lives. _Please_, don't leave me when I need you most!"

His green-grey eyes burned into her soul as he stared at her, gasping for breath.

"_Christine_..."

And with that he closed his eyes. The Opera Ghost was dead.


	8. Chapter Seven

Alright, here's the end. I couldn't leave you in such suspense! Thanks for the continued support, and who knows, I may be doing some more fictions soon! Enjoy!

**You Were All That Mattered  
****Chapter VII**

Screaming. All she heard was screaming. Everywhere.

She realized it was her's. Opening her eyes, she found that she was lying in the warmth of her bed. She heard footsteps outside her room.

"Mon ange, what happened?" Erik was by her side in two strides. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Erik! It was awful! I dreamt that I had chosen Raoul and we were married. I had a miscarriage and was very unhappy and then you came and we fell in love! But Raoul found out and tried to hurt me so you knocked him unconscious and took me home. And then he came and hurt you before I accidentally killed him... and then..." she choked back a sob, still overcome with all the emotion from this vivid nightmare "...and then you died in my arms after telling me you loved me."

Erik pulled her closer. "Sweetheart, married to the Vicomte? That does sound horrible!"

She gasped and swatted at him. "Erik! Take that smirk off your face! I'm serious! It was horrible; I never want to lose you!"

Erik smiled. "Never, mon ange. And what of the Vicomte?He didn't mean anything to you, in this nightmare of your's?"

Christine smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mon Dieu, how lucky she was to have this man as a husband.

"You were all that mattered".


End file.
